


Rubble Bubble

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Future, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14008005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: Cynthia and Noire scavenge for food.Written for #FEFEMSLASHWEEK running on tumblr. Prompt: Free For All.





	Rubble Bubble

Cynthia brought out a ruined pole with a cute wooden horse head on it. She laughed,

“Hey! Do you think my pegasus would like a friend?”

Noire looked up from the rubble she was digging through, and smiled,

“That’s really cute!” Her smile faded, “But they probably won’t let us keep it.”

“Yeah. Still, a great reminder of how much this world still has left!” Cynthia climbed to the top of heap of bricks, and held the toy horse aloft, “We are not the only lights left in the world! You can find cool stuff anywhere!”

“Cool stuff?”

“Uh, yeah! Like, I’m sure there’s more cool stuff in there too!”

The ruined building had clearly been better stocked than the others in the same street. Cynthia dug just a little ways, and found a whole tin of dried figs. She screamed,

“Aha! Cool stuff!”

Noire jumped about a foot, and scrambled towards Cynthia, who presented the hobble horse and the tin,

“Ta-dah! That’s the power of positive thinking!”

“That’s… real food, Cynthia.” Noire put a hand over her mouth, and another on Cynthia’s shoulder, “We should tell the others immediately, there could be more!”

“Yup! This is a great victory for the new shepherds, and especially,” Cynthia took Noire’s hand, dropping the toy horse, “Our excellent teamwork!”

Noire blushed, drawing in close to Cynthia. Cynthia shouted at the top of her lungs for the others, and Noire flinched, smacking Cynthia in the base of her chin. She immediately burst out laughing.


End file.
